The invention relates to a golf parlor game for participation by one or more players. There are many golf parlor games known in the prior art, such as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,535,126; 1,605,739; 3,260,526; and 3,612,534, all of such prior art golf games utilizing a wide variety of charts, graphs, cards and chance means for simulating the play of a round of golf by the participants. While all of these prior art games contain various aspects of a real golf game, oftentimes they contain so many charts, chance means, graphs, etc. that it is extremely difficult to predetermine the distance and character of each "shot" during the game and the realistic probabilities associated with shots taken during the game suffers unless all the complicated charts, graphs, etc. are used. Additionally, there is no manner in which the individual player can relate the probabilities of the "shot" selectors utilized to that particular player's actual golf game and, therefore, the game might not have a realistic character to the individual player.
According to the present invention, a golf parlor game is provided that provides only two simple devices for determining the character and distance of each "shot" during play -- a random number generator and a plurality of club play cards associated with each player, yet the probabilities associated with each "shot" of given distance and character are very realistic. Additionally, according to the present invention, an apparatus and method are provided for customizing club play cards to suit an individual participant's own, real golf game so that the parlor game has a realistic nature and so that it might actually be used as an instruction means for the golfer to improve his club selection and his actual golf game.
According to the apparatus of the present invention, a golf parlor game for participation by one or more players is provided comprising a random number generator, a plurality of club play cards associated with each player, at least one hole layout having indicia in the form of a golf course hole, at least one ball marker positioned on a hole layout, and distance marking means for facilitating the plotting of a shot of a given distance on a hole layout. The club play cards each have first indicia thereon for indicating an actual golf club associated therewith (i.e. one-wood, two and three irons, putter, etc.) and second indicia thereon corresponding to all the possible numbers generated by said random number generator and indicating the distance and character of a shot, different shot distance and character associated with different numbers on each card, preferably the random number generator comprises means for generating a two-digit number from 00 through and including 99, each of the numbers essentially being indicated on each club play card. Additionally, to provide customizing of the game to an actual golf course played by the participant, means for customizing the hole play cards to selectively provide various modifications of the character of said hole play cards are provided, said means comprising a plurality of cut-outs of sheet material corresponding to the various golf shot obstacles and the like (i.e. lakes, sandtraps, tee placements, etc.). The distance marking means may comprise a ruler having indicia thereon corresponding to distance indicia on the club play cards for marking shots on the hole layout. Additionally, a plurality of customizable club play cards having said first indicia thereon, but not said second indicia, shot distance and character representation thereon, are provided; said cards being customizable to provide accurate probabilities of shot distance and character corresponding to a player's actual golfing ability. A shot analysis chart may also be provided for use by the individual player during actual golf rounds in order to assist in determining probabilities for customizing the customizable play cards.
A method of customizing club play cards to correspond to a player's actual golfing ability in a golf parlor game according to the present invention comprises the steps of classifying each real shot taken with each real golf club corresponding to a golf play card during one or more real rounds of golf into one of several categories indicated on a shot analysis chart and recording the shot on the shot chart. The percentage of real shots in each category for each club card on the shot analysis chart are calculated after completion of the sample number of golf rounds, and indicia corresponding to the calculated percentage of shots of each category are placed on each club play card opposite a corresponding percentage of numbers on the club play card. Preferably, the random number generator associated with the game comprises means for generating a two-digit number from 00 through and including 99, each of said numbers being indicated in each play card, and the step of placing indicia on the club play cards is accomplished by marking each calculated percentage off by grouping a plurality of said numbers corresponding in magnitude to the number of calculated percentage points.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simplified yet realistic golf parlor game, and to provide a game and method that allows for customization of the game to correspond to an individual participant's actual golfing ability. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.